


Nighttime Noises

by rhetoricalrogue



Series: Bad Flirting and Disgusted Noises [1]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 11:28:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18051671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhetoricalrogue/pseuds/rhetoricalrogue
Summary: "Do you think they heard us?""I don't know.  Why don't we try a little louder just to be sure?"





	Nighttime Noises

Rolfe groaned, his breath blowing hotly across Cassandra’s collarbone as he quickened his pace.

“Shhh,” she hissed, arching her back when he shifted her in his arms, her knees hooked over his elbows. She bit back a moan of her own as she pressed her fingers over his mouth. The canvas of their tent wasn’t the thickest, and while she wasn’t ashamed of their relationship, she really didn’t want to spend the next day being teased about their nightly… _activities_ by the other members of their party.

Maker, the night Rolfe was explicitly vocal was enough to give Varric material for at least the next five installments of Swords and Shields.

Rolfe kissed her palm before nipping at the pad of her index finger with his teeth. “Too loud?” he rasped, trailing his mouth down to her wrist. He flashed her one of his boyish grins that never failed to make her heart flip. He groaned again when he felt her clench around him, his eyes sliding shut. 

“You could try being a little… _ah!_ A little quieter,” she panted, the nails of her free hand digging into the back of his shoulder.

He leaned down to capture her lips, his hips snapping forward in a way that made Cassandra writhe in pleasure beneath him. Resting his forehead against hers, the boyish grin turned downright devilish. “Make me,” he breathed, rising up on his knees and hauling her with him until she was seated in his lap. He painted her breasts with kisses, tongue soothing bites that had her biting her lip to smother a sharp cry as he suckled her. Cassandra tugged on his hair when his hands went to her hips as he guided her into a slower, more languid rhythm. Their position gave her more control of the speed and depth of his thrusts and she reveled in keeping them both on the edge of everything being too much and yet not enough.

“ _Fuck,_ ” Rolfe gasped, his breath shaky against her throat. Cassandra threw her head back as he rained praise against her skin, his hands almost reverent as he moved them across her body. Suddenly, the feeling of too much became _just right_ and she came, toppling over the edge. Dimly, she felt Rolfe possessively kiss her, his cry of pleasure muffled as he fell with her.

He eased them back down to their bedroll, Cassandra curling up in his arms. She felt golden, limbs heavy and fingertips buzzing. She nuzzled her lips against Rolfe’s throat, the heavy beat of his pulse thrumming against her mouth. As much as she liked sex with Rolfe, it was the moments after that she cherished the most. He held her to him, his hands making idle patterns on her skin as she tangled their legs together and listened as their hearts and breath slowed to normal, feeling safe and well-loved.

She hummed contentedly as he kissed her brow. It was only then that she realized her throat was sore, as if she had screamed herself raw. Freezing in his arms, she buried her face against his chest.

“Do you think they heard us?” she asked, her voice quiet and small.

He chuckled. “More than likely,” he said casually. “Maybe we should give it a second round. Louder this time, just to make sure.” Rolfe laughed and caught her hand as she swatted at his shoulder, apologetically kissing her knuckles and palm.

“You are _horrible._ ”

“Guilty, but you love me anyway.”

Cassandra wiggled her hand out of his grasp and framed his face as she kissed him. “That I do,” she sighed, running her thumb over his jaw.

He gave her a lazy smile before turning them so Cassandra’s back hit the bedroll. “I wasn’t kidding about that round two,” he murmured, lips trailing down her throat. 

His fingers at her ribs teased a giggle out of her that she smothered with the back of her hand. “Insatiable.”

“Must be something about you, Love,” he said, lips tracing a faded scar at her side. He looked up at her to say something else, but was interrupted when someone outside their tent cleared their throat.

“You two finished in there?” Bull asked. “Some of us kinda want to get to sleep.”

“Well, that answered the question if they heard us or not,” Rolfe said, resting his chin on her belly. “ _Actually_ , we were planning on…”

“Rolfe!” Cassandra felt a flush flare over her cheeks. “Yes, we are _quite_ done,” she said, addressing Bull.

“Hey, no judgment from me,” he said. “And whatever you did that last bit, Boss,” he let out an appreciative whistle. “Good stuff. Keep that in your routine.”

Cassandra listened as he walked away. “I am never going to be able to look him in the eye again,” she said, covering her face with her hands. Pushing Rolfe off her, she rolled onto her side, hands searching for the blanket that had gotten tangled at their feet.

Rolfe curled against her back and wrapped his arm around her waist. “The Iron Bull is good people. He won’t tease if he sees that it makes you uncomfortable.” He kissed her shoulder. “It could have been worse. Sera could have been with us.”

“It’s bad enough that Cole is here.” Cassandra huffed. “Bull would have gotten an earful either way.”

She felt his mouth pull into a smile against the back of her neck. “So, does that mean that you wouldn’t be against going…”

Cassandra rolled her eyes. “Go to sleep, Rolfe.” Rolling in his arms, she draped her leg over his hip. Letting out a yawn, she rested her head against his chest. “Ask me again in the morning,” she murmured, snuggling close.

Rolfe pressed his lips against her forehead and tugged the blanket over them both. Letting out a jaw-cracking yawn of his own, he settled down and let Cassandra’s slow, even breathing lull him to sleep.

His last thought before sleep claimed him was about gentle kisses and soft touches and how, for Cassandra, he’d try his best to stay quiet in the morning.


End file.
